What Happened To Normal
by MusicalDeleria
Summary: How me and my insane friends would react to the IZ people showing up in my living room DISCONTINUED: THE NEW VERSION IS UNDER THE TITLE PARADOX ON MY PROFILE PAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola people! X3 Ummm so yeah… I know I haven't updated anything in a while (Thanks grounding + still broken & now broken beyond repair laptop -.-) But I'm doing work on everything on my iTouch and should be posting another chapter of Better Than Revenge tomorrow (I know guys . another new story, that's why I'm so overloaded with stuff ^^" I'm putting most of the Ouran stories on hiatus now though so I'm gonna mainly concentrate on the Invader Zim stories ^^"**

**New Readers: Welcome! Hola! I don't have much else to say at the moment, but Please add to alerts if you like it ^^ Reviews are appreciated and make my whole day when I see them, but I would love to see more alerts ^^ Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: IF I owned IZ I would probably give the rights back to the amazing Jhonen Vasquez [and possibly suggest that it were brought back on air, only on Cartoon Network this time, they're more likely to actually finish the show this time :/ ]**

I sigh loudly, slumping into the couch cushions as the remote slips from my hand. "There's nothing on." I groan, my eyelids falling closed. 2,000 channels and still nothing to watch, not even on demand, I'd watched it all.  
>I shift so that I'm laying across the cushions and reach down to pick up the remote again, long golden hair ghosting across my fingers and sweeping across the glowing buttons of the clicker.<br>The guide offers no solution to my problems at least not until I reach the 200s when I see there is another Invader Zim marathon coming on in ten minutes.  
>"Yes!" I whisper to myself, raising a fist halfway into the air. I was still a little mad about missing the Zim Marathon-a-Thon last month so this lifted my spirits immensely. Invader Zim was my all time favorite show so it always made me happy watching it no matter my mood.<br>I grinned triumphantly having alleviated my boredom, while I waited I checked Facebook, nothing interesting there.  
>Mmroww<br>Standing in front of the couch was my small gray and tan tortie, Katniss. She mewed at me again in her strange dove-like coo, showing her tiny white fangs as she did so.  
>"Awww, C'mere baby," I say, scooping her up into my lap. She purrs contently, rubbing her face on my hand until I scratch behind her ears, by then her purring sounds like a motorboat.<br>She snuggles with me as I watch the first few episodes of the marathon before I decide to get a snack during one of the commercial breaks.  
>The strong slapping of rain outside overpowers the hum of the microwave and the popping of it's buttery contents. Katniss stands cautiously by my side, on guard against the noise.<br>There is a sudden thunderous electrical buzz followed by a brilliant flash of blue from out back, momentarily lighting the house as Katniss hisses loudly, bolting out of the kitchen and upstairs while I am left in the dark.  
>"Shit," I curse, fumbling around in my jacket pocket for my iTouch, quickly illuminating the small area around me with a faint white glow. I reach in front of me and pull open the utensils drawer, grabbing a lighter and making my way to all the candles on the first floor. When I get back to the living room I notice immediately that something is off. The TV is on, displaying a fuzzy gray and black pattern like on old TVs when you go too far on the dial or loose signal from the antenna. I stare transfixed on it for a moment before I notice the next thing that should have never happened, that wasn't, until that moment, logically possible. But right then I don't even realize what had occurred, what could be more bizarre than finding two random people on the floor of your living room in the middle of a power outage, during which your TV is still on, at 10:30 pm?<br>I held up my makeshift light with shaking hands, further lighting the scene. I stared for a moment, slowly creeping forward for a closer look; not even registering that these people could be dangerous and how it was incredibly stupid for me to be so close.  
>The one closest to me shifts, I flinch back, frozen, they move just enough for me to see their face.<br>My mind grasps at a sudden flicker of recognition as I take in the boy on my floor. I move my light away from his face to see the rest of him, hoping for some clue as to why I feel I know him. A white glow is reflected from a round object on his back with three duller circles on it's sides.  
>The lighted device falls to the carpet with a thump next to the other figure's head.<br>My breathing quickens to small quiet gasps while my eyes stay glued to the pak. Without thinking I dart behind the couch. My hands gripping the top as I peer over into the living room as if it were a den of lions. There is more slight movement and I duck down so I am concealed by the furniture.  
>I'm scrolling through the contacts on my phone when I hear a low groan from behind me, my breathing stops completely as my fingers fumble through the names and numbers before finding the one I need, violently stabbing the call icon on the screen. I count out the seconds as the phone rings trying to calm myself, I get an answer on eleven.<br>'Hello?'  
>"Ivy? I need you to come over here, like, right now."<br>'What? Do you know what time it is?' She asks with a yawn.  
>" Damn it Ivy! Just get over here now!" I hiss.<br>'Whoa, what's going on Bree?'  
>I flinch and look over my shoulder, no movement as far as I can tell. "I'm sorry, I'm just really freaked out now, please, can you come over?" Some of the previous fear leaks into my voice. I turn to look over the couch again to find clouded blue eyes locked with mine. I'm unable to look away, thankfully I don't think he's completely conscious yet.<br>"Please hurry," I manage, closing the phone before I receive a response.  
>After what seems like the longest moment of my life his eyes flutter closed again and his body falls limp against the carpet.<br>I sigh in relief and make my way to the front door to wait.  
>I'm so lucky right now that my parents are sound sleepers. Every few seconds I find myself glancing over my shoulder, expecting someone to be right behind me. Every pair of headlights makes me flinch thinking it's Ivy's car turning into my court. When she finally pulls up in front of the house I throw open the screen door, practically tackling her.<br>"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I say.  
>"Holy Nacho sauce, what's wrong?" She asks, hesitantly hugging me back. "Don't tell me you called me here because of a blackout,"<br>"N-no, not that, much worse than that," I grab her by the wrist, barely allowing her time to lock her car before dragging her up the steps and through the doorway.  
>"Be really quiet ok?" I say, picking through items in the hall closet before finding a large black mag light.<br>I turn the light on low, leading her to the edge of the living room, slowly moving the light over the figures which, thankfully, haven't moved since I left them.  
>"Math! Why do you have two dudes in your living room?" She asks, shaking my arm.<br>"Shh, don't you recognize them?" I whisper, moving the light so it faintly reveals the two forms.  
>"Oh my glob!"She exclaims. "Is that Zim?"<br>I curse under my breath as I catch movement from the corner of my eye. "And Dib, yes. I was in the kitchen when a tree must've fallen on a transformer outside and cut the power, and when I came in here the TV was still running and these two were on the floor."  
>"Well then how is this so terrible?" She asks. "You know your in l-"<br>"Ivy, now's not a good time for that, and aren't you the least bit freaked out by this?"  
>"Nah, I think it's cool, don't you?" She grins.<br>"Maybe later I'll think it's cool, awesome even, but right now rationality is overpowering that, and it's telling me I should be freaked right now!" I whisper.  
>There is more movement and I turn to find the green skinned boy sitting up, starring at us through squinted eyes like when you try to look into the sun for too long.<br>I freeze and stare in bewilderment, Ivy in amazement.  
>He looks... different than he does on TV, he is much taller, he must be older as well, I glance over to Dib for a second, affirming my assumption, he looks around eighteen now. I'd always wondered if maybe Zim would be taller if he stayed on earth a few years, I thought maybe we had a lower gravity than Irk so maybe that was why Irkens were so short. But anyway, way off track here. Zim had traded his uniform for a similar pink striped hoodie jacket and dark skinny jeans, keeping the boots and not bothering to camoflaudgye his PAK; the people where they were from were too dumb to notice anyway. The only other thing different was his 'hair' which now swooped above his eyes instead of sticking up like a duck tail.<br>Dib looked about the same, just wearing bigger versions of his old clothes.  
>There was a long silence before Zim's eyes narrowed.<br>"WHO are these pitiful humans who DARE frolic in the presence of ZIM?" He shouted.  
>"Frolic?" Ivy repeated, raising an eyebrow.<br>I shrugged, suddenly much more relaxed after hearing him speak. I could do this, I had the advantage of knowing how to deal with him.  
>"Wha? HUH? Where have you EARTH LARVA taken Zim?" He says, finally taking in his surroundings.<br>"Whoa dude, people are trying to sleep, keep it down," Ivy says, uncovering her ears.  
>Uh oh, bad move.<br>"You DARE try to silence the ALMIGHTY Zim?" He's now standing, false blue eyes glaring at the girl beside me.  
>"Is that to say that the almighty Zim can't even stay quiet for five minutes?"<br>"What? You dare question the abilities of Zim?"  
>I raise a brow at his still high volume, but it was an improvement.<br>He seems to take note of this and the next time he speaks it's at a normal volume.  
>"Zim accepts your challenge," He states, crossing his arms.<br>"You're good," Ivy whispers, giving me an impressed glance.  
>I grin and turn back to the alien in my living room. "Well, as to why you're here, in my living room, I have no idea," I start. I walk over to where Dib lay unresponsive, I was still a bit unsettled by all of this and it worried me that he hadn't moved a muscle since I found him here. "But I do know that the two of you shouldn't be here, it's just not possible, but..."<br>"Um, make that three," Ivy says from behind me.  
>"What?" I ask startled, turning to find her kneeling by the tall bookshelf against the wall.<br>"GIR's here too," She moves so the moonlight from the window falls on a small green and black form. "He's so cute,"  
>"That's great, now where are we gonna hide them?"<br>"Zim hides from no one," The Irken mutters, remembering to keep his voice down.  
>"Well its not like you can go out in public, people will recognize you," I sigh.<br>"What? Zim's disguise is ingenious! I mean, I'm normal."  
>At this I can't help but laugh, starting as small giggles before I'm covering my mouth as little hiccupy laughs escape me, earning strange looks from both conscious beings in the room.<br>"I'm sorry, it's just," I look over to Ivy, "I'll explain later," I say, turning back to Dib. I carefully take his wrist between two fingers and my thumb, checking his pulse. It's normal, his eyelids begin to flutter as his hand responds to my touch, fingers curling and uncurling into the carpet at his sides, I step back to give him space  
>"Oh my god! It's Frankenstein!" Ivy blurts out as he sits up groggily.<br>"What...?" I say giving her a strange look.  
>"Huh?"<br>"What?"  
>"Idk?" She says shrugging, we both end up in hysterical giggles, earning us strange looks from said boy and alien.<br>The boy places his glasses back on his face before looking around the room, eyes wide in disbelief.  
>"Zim!" He shouts, spotting said alien. "What have you done? Where have you taken me?"<br>"Shut your giant mouth of goo you dirt monster!" Zim shouts.  
>"What IS it with you people and yelling? Have you ever heard of inside voices?" Ivy finally yells, exasperated.<br>"Enough already!" I say, dragging my hand down my face. "You," I say pointing to Zim, "Go over there and fix your robot," I move my hand in the direction of the bookcase.  
>"What? Zim has no robot," He laughs nervously, he then seems to notice his minion and adds, "This is my perfectly normal earth dog," Before quickly scooping up GIR and moving into the dining room.<br>"Dib," I point to him then move my hand to my right opposite where I told Zim to go. "Go sit on the couch."  
>"How do you know me...?" He asks, although doing what I said he sits on the couch.<br>"Ivy, go find my laptop and some snacks, I'm going to the basement for some flashlights.  
>"Aye aye C'apin!" She solutes.<br>"And keep them quiet," I say over my shoulder.

Thankfully The camping box with the flashlights is front and center under the stairs in the basement so I don't have to dig all the way to the back.  
>I pull out the box, along with two sleeping bags, slinging them over my shoulder.<br>I hear a loud crash and a strange shrieking noise from upstairs.  
>"Oh no," I mumble, rushing up the stairs with the box under my arm, sleeping bags swinging at my side.<br>When I open the door I almost trip over a blur of green and black as my ears are assaulted by a chant of "I'm Running! I'm Running!"  
>Maybe having Zim fix GIR now wasn't such a great Idea.<br>"Here, take this," I say, shoving the box into Zim's arms and shrugging the sleeping bags to the floor.  
>"GIR," I call into the kitchen. The green blur flies past me again. "I have Taquitos,"<br>"Taquitos!" The little robot 'dog' screams, lacking onto my leg.  
>"Mmhmm, taquitos, I'll make some for you if you can be quiet,"<br>He is suddenly serious, letting go of my leg and saluting me before running into the living room to sit in front of the fuzzy TV screen. "I love this showww,"  
>"Now then, Zim, take that box to the living room," I say, lifting the sleeping bags onto my shoulder.<br>"What? Zim obeys no one! No one!"  
>"Fine, I guess you could just leave then," I say, examining my chipping purple nail polish. "It's a violent, murderous, water flooded world out there just so you know,"<br>"Wha? Water?" He cringes in fear.  
>"Yup, so since your not willing to help out I guess you should be on your way," I sigh, ushering him toward the door.<br>"What? No! Of course Zim will help you, besides, you would all be lost without my ingenious," His normal arrogance only half there.  
>"Alright, after you then," I say smugly, gesturing to the living room. I lean down to pick up the sleeping bags and toss them onto the stairs before following behind.<br>"Oh my Glob Bree, how did you do that?" Ivy says, pointing to a now silent GIR.  
>"I guess I just have a way with... er, dogs," I say, plopping down onto the floor in front of my laptop.<br>"He's not a dog! He's a robot! And Zim's an alien!" Dib shouts.  
>"Noise level, way down please," Ivy says signaling with her hand. "He's been going on like this for ten minutes," Ivy sighs to me.<br>"But he's-"  
>"An alien, I know," I say, clicking away on my keyboard.<br>"No, you don't understand! He's a- wait, what did you just say?" Dib says staring at me with wide eyes.  
>"GIR's a robot and Zim's an alien, I know," I say looking up at him.<br>"You- you believe me?"Dib says in astonishment.  
>"What? Zim is no alien, I am a perfectly normal human dirt monkey. I love this filthy planet!" Zim shouts.<br>"Zim, I know you're not-"  
>"Yup, just a stupid normal worm baby,"<br>"But-"  
>"I am normal!"<br>"You-"  
>"Normal!"<br>"Oh I give up!" I sigh, throwing my hands up.  
>There is a sudden electrical hum and then a spark as the lights flicker back on.<br>"That was quick," Ivy says, tossing her plastic flashlight aside.  
>"Could to go to the kitchen and put some taquitos in the microwave?" I whisper, leaning closer to Ivy.<br>"Oh, so that's how you got him to listen to you," She grins. "Brb,"  
>While Ivy's in the kitchen, I take a long blue wire from the bookshelf and connect it to my laptop, running the other end into the TV. I'm vaguely aware of Zim and Dib arguing in the background but I ignore it as I dig the remote out of the couch cushions.<br>Ivy walks straight past them carrying a plate of taquitos which she hands to GIR who then inhales them with squeals of glee.  
>"Alright, you two, shut up and sit down, it's explanation time," I say, facing the quarreling pair.<br>But of course, they ignore me and continue fighting. I sigh and drag Zim over to the couch by the back of his shirt, throwing him to one side as Ivy pushes Dib to the other. Both look at us in shock before we sit in between them, me pulling my computer onto my lap and opening up my iTunes account; the image from the screen showing up on the TV.  
>"Now that I've got your attention, to start my explanation I'm going to show you something that might shock you, or not, I don't really know how you'll react, but feel free to ask questions as long as they aren't too stupid," I say.<br>I move the mouse over to the videos tab clicking on it and then moving over to the first TV show folder on the right, the one with the shorter cartoon Zim and GIR as the thumbnail, and click the first episode.  
>"Huh? What is Zim doing on this viewing device? I mean, what a terrifying otherworldly being that is not me,"<br>I face palm at his obviousness and pause the clip. "Ok, in this world you guys don't exist," I say. "Well, in a way you do, as a TV show,"  
>"What are you talking about?" Dib asks, staring at me like I have three heads.<br>"Let me just show you," I say pressing play. "Oh wait," I fast forward through the first 11 minutes before letting it play again.  
>"Wait! They looked like they were going over their war plans!" Dib shouts.<br>"Umm, no? They were just talking about what planets have the best snacks," I lie.  
>Dib folds his arms and stares at me through narrowed eyes before returning to the screen just as GIR begins his doom song.<br>"Aww, so cute!" Ivy coos.  
>"Cyuoote? Six months of that is in no way cyoote," Zim grumbles.<br>I stifle a laugh, turning back to the screen to see Zim picking out their disguises and designing his house.  
>Ivy and I laugh at most parts while Zim and Dib just stare open mouthed, sometimes shouting out obscure things.<br>"How do they know so much?" Dib asks at one point.  
>I pause the video for a second and pull up a google search on Jhonen Vasquez. "Well, this awesome dude right here, he came up with the idea for the show, which went into production in 2001, oh, the year now is 2011. Anyway, he pretty much created you guys I guess, the show ran for a year with 2 and a half seasons, 27 episodes, the whole thing was planned down to the series finale but the television network thought it was too dark for little kids." I explain. "Any other questions?"<br>"So your saying we came from a TV show?" Dib gasps.  
>"Yeah, now you see why I was so freaked at first when out of nowhere the power goes out during my favorite show and then I find two dudes, and a robot, from that show on my floor"<br>"But it's soo cool, it's like, epic!" Ivy adds.  
>"Well... yeah," I finally agree.<br>"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Dib asks.  
>"I guess figure out a way to get you guys back, but now I think it's time to get some sleep," I say, standing and powering down the TV. "Someone get the sleeping bags please,"<br>I notice GIR asleep in front of the TV and carefully scoop him into my arms. A small smile creeps across my face; I didn't know robots could sleep.  
>"Don't make a sound until we get to my room," I say taking to the stairs, "I'm still surprised all that noise hasn't woken anyone yet," I mumble.<br>Just as were passing the other bedrooms I hear a low thump, followed by Dib hissing Zim's name in anger.  
>"Could you two please cut the crap already?" I hiss through gritted teeth.<br>"But It wasn't-"  
>"Here," Ivy says, followed by the sound of Dib getting to his feet.<br>"Thanks,"  
>"Alright, come on already," I sigh, walking forward a few more feet, opening the door on the left.<br>Once everyone is in the room I turn on the lights and close the door.  
>The space is illuminated by small circular bulbs strung along the walls and over some of the furniture like Christmas lights. The walls are blue, gray, and black, some with painted on roses. All the furniture is black including the bed frame and bookshelf desk, along with a blue mini-fridge. The room is clean except for multiple sketchbooks and notebooks scattered on the floor.<br>When I move into the room a small pink nose peeks out from under the bed with a rustling noise from the sheets followed by a pair of green eyes.  
>"There's my baby," I coo. I lay GIR on the bed and lay a small fleece blanket over him before lowering myself to the floor so I eye to eye with the pair of eyes.<br>"C'mere Katniss," I call.  
>She backs away and hisses, starring at the two 'intruders'.<br>"Shhh, It's ok baby," I reach under the bed and pull her out, holding her gently in my arms. I rake through her soft fur , scratching behind her ears and under her chin, her low growl soon turning to content purring.  
>"Hi Katniss," Ivy murmurs, reaching over to pet her.<br>"Here, you can hold her," I say, placing the cat into her arms.  
>"Mkay, so I have a few ground rules, at least for now. When my family is here you have to stay out of sight, you also can't leave the house until I can figure something out," I see Zim open his mouth to protest but I continue before he has the chance. "This is for your own good, If word of what happened tonight gets out researchers, news vans, scientists," I pause, "And fangirls..." I mumble in distaste. Hey, I may love the show and it's characters, but I wasn't completely obsessed like some people. A small part of my mind did admit that I also wouldn't want to share. Anyway, worst of all would be the Flocks of OMGIR's, the rabid lunatics who don't even know the show exists but spazz out at the mention of GIR like they're on crack. I mentally shudder.<br>"All of those people will come here, want to study you, obsess over you, put you in the media, run tests on you, horrible Shizz man,"  
>"Ha! It'll be easier to expose you here than it ever was back home Zim!" Dib says, leering at the alien.<br>"There are some problems with that," I say. "One, I would never let you do that Dib,"  
>"What? Oh come on! Why not?" Dib asks, flailing his arms.<br>"Because she l-"  
>"Ivy, lump off!" I shout, exasperated. "Anyway," I sigh. "Two, if he's found out, your both found out. Now that your here in some kind of previously impossible anomaly the'll be interested in both of you, not just Zim. And three, The fangirls. If it's found out that Zim is here, then the fangirls will come, all the fangirls... inevitably bringing the OMGIR's with them." I sigh. "And I an not dealing with some high, fucking squealing, obnoxious, know nothing in the world except GIR, psycho fangirls." I huff.<br>"Wow Bree," Ivy says, holding in giggles.  
>"Crap, I'm sorry, I just- they piss me off," I sigh, taking in the strange looks I was getting from the boys.<br>"Anyway, here," Ivy says, tossing extra pillows at the two. "Nighty Night, Ivy says, crawling into bed next to GIR and clicking off the light switch above the bed.  
>"Ivy!" I sigh and turn the lights back on, getting into bed myself with GIR between us; as soon as I'm under the covers Katniss jumps up and curls into a ball next to my chest. "'Night," I say to the other two, turning the dimmer on.<br>Katniss's soft purr and the low bickering of two voices lulls me off into sleep.

**Yeah, so there you have it ^^" This is most likely how I would react, I tried to keep everything as close to how everyone acts as possible (but you won't know that till later because so far it's just my twin ^^) Any questions can be sent as a review or pm. I have four completed chapters of this so far and **


	2. Important Author's Note

**Authors note:**

**Finally finished what was keeping me away from this story for so long ^^" I've rewritten this story, I've kept most all of the plot the same, I've just added or edited some things, I have to say I am very happy with the new version :33 So to those that were following this story it will now be re-uploaded under the name Paradox (Too much Homestuck for me ^^", this title doesn't really have that much to do with the story though so don't worry ^^") Anyway, I will be updating under that story, I will however leave this version up because the thought of taking down my first version makes me kind of sad :/ So, if you want to know more about our adventures and mishaps with Zim Dib and GIR, please go to my profile and click on Paradox! :33 Thank you! :)**


End file.
